1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed capable of tilting or oscillating a bedding support platform for supporting bedding, such as a mattress.
2. Prior Art
Known bed frames are stationary. A plate spring or a platform material such as a board is placed on the bed frame, upon which bedding such as a mattress is placed.
To prevent the body from being unstable when the upper half of the sleeper's body is raised on the bed, beds have been designed in which the upper half portion of the platform material may be bent and raised. Beds have also been designed in which the lower half portion of the platform material can be bent and raised. These beds are convenient to allow the body to sit up or bend on the bed. However, these beds are not useful when a patient is being cared for in bed or when the body of the patient must be turned on the bed because of bedsores.